Tatsumi
Tatsumi is the main protagonist of Akame ga Kill!. A young fighter who had set out along with two childhood friends to make a name for himself and earn money for his village, Tatsumi is a kindhearted person who wants everyone to live happily, but has no problem with becoming violent if his friends or his ideals are threatened. After learning of the corruption and evil of the Empire and witnessing the deaths of his friends, Tatsumi was invited to join Night Raid, a group of assassins that are affiliated with the Revolutionary Army currently at war with the Empire. He eventually accepts the invitation and slowly begins to accept his new life and trade, while still grieving over the loss of his friends and beginning to learn about his new ones. He is also the current wielder of the Teigu Incursio. Statistics *'Name': *'Origin': *'Gender': *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Blood Type': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Key Relationships': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Class': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Personality History Main Skills and Equipment Demon Armor: Incursio: An Armor-type Teigu that takes the form of a short sword with a chain link tassel in its sealed form. Once released, the user is enveloped in a full body armor. The armor has the ability to turn the user enveloped by the armor invisible for a certain amount of time, dependent on the skill of the user. The armor also enhances the user's physical prowess and is shown to be sentient in the manga. In addition, Incursio evolves every time it's passed onto another person in order to suit that person's fighting style, though it is possible for the wielder to force the armor to evolve by pushing it to its limits. *'Adaptation and Evolution': Its ability to evolve is also shown on several occasions. Once Tatsumi inherited Incursio, the Teigu went through an evolution in order to adapt to Tatsumi's fighting style and to exceed its previous limitations. The armor that enveloped him was noticeably less bulky then it was previously in order to fit Tatsumi's agile form. Tatsumi is able to sense that the armor, after its evolution, has new abilities that he had yet to discover. One example is the ability for Incursio to manifest the head of the Tyrant from any point on the armor to deflect bladed weapons, protecting the user from an otherwise decapitating blow. **'Poison and Cold Resistance': Incursio has developed a resistance to the effects of the poison and extreme cold. *'Invisibility': Incursio's Trump Card, allowing Tatsumi to be completely hidden from sight for a limited time. However, while he's completely and utterly invisible during said time, his "presence" is not masked. As a result, opponents who are able to detect and track bloodlust/killing intent or use other methods of tracking (i.e. an enhanced sense of smell) will only be marginally affected by this ability. Relationships * Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Teigu User Category:Swordsmen Category:The Revolutionary Army Category:Night Raid Members Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters